


You Chose, You Chose Unblind

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dates (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica can be her own worst enemy sometimes, especially when she gets lost in her own thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Chose, You Chose Unblind

**Author's Note:**

> Set way after canon ends. Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) Drabbletag prompt "Your family suck, by the way". Title taken from Hannah Peel's [Chloe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcVodHiCp_c) which incidentally is the opening/closing music for the show.

Erica threw her phone down on the bed. Kate didn’t need to speak Cantonese to understand what had been said. About her. About Erica. About _her and Erica_. Coming out was never easy, she knew that as well as anyone but it had actually been harder watching Erica do it than going through it herself had been. Perhaps because back then she didn’t have a single fuck to give and now? Now she had something to care about.

“Your family sucks, by the way,” Kate said, sitting down beside her on the bed.

Erica turned to her, lines creasing her forehead and angry tears in her eyes. “I know.”

“If it helps,” Kate added, bumping their shoulders together. “My family sucks too.”

Erica laughed despite herself. “I know.”

“So...” Kate took her face in her hands, wiping the tear stains away with her thumbs. “Fuck them.”

Erica opened her mouth but Kate shook her head, cutting her off before she could excuse them.

“You invited them which is more than I would have done. It’s up to them now; if they want to be colossal twats then that is their loss.” She pressed a kiss to Erica’s lips as if to seal the words in between them.

“You’re right,” Erica said softly when Kate pulled away. “But if my family aren’t coming and your family aren’t coming, it’s just going to be me and you at this wedding.”

Kate laughed, pulling Erica down on the pillows. “Sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
